Santa Teresa
Santa Teresa is a Member of the Azul Phoenix Guild. Physical Appearance Santa has black messy hair and blue eyes. He has pale skin, pointy ears, and a muscular build. Santa is usually seen wearing a uniform which consist of a black jacket, white shirt, blue and red plaid tie, and black pants. On his pants he wears a chain attached to his wallet, which is in his back pocket. The chain is attached to one of belt loops on his pants that has a beige belt going through them. As for what he wears on his feet are long red boots with white fur and black shoelaces. Personality Santa has a fearless, confident type of personality. With his confident personality this makes him confident of being the strongest wizard in history. If not the strongest wizard in history, then the strongest fire wizard. Due to his fearlessness he almost never backs down from a fight. He is a fun loving person who tries his best never to worry too much. Although fun loving he loves to piss his opponent's off with smart and insulting comments. This makes him also playful with his opponent. Story Equipment Sword: Santa wields a sword given directly to him from his father. His father created this sword to be specifically wielded by him. His sword fits his magic and his physical abilities. Skills and Abilities Fighting Skills/Abilities *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': Since Santa has been given a sword at a very young age. He has been using it since a very young age which over time got him better and better at swordsmanship. The constant swordplay gave him more skill and skill. Physical Skills/Abilities * High Strength: Santa has been shown to have high strength. When he was younger his sword was twice his size and he had to wield it. From constantly wielding a sword bigger than him when he was younger, it caused his strength to get higher. *'Enhanced Speed': Santa has demonstrated high speed, able to make quick attacks and easily dodging attacks. His ability to counter is also fast as he can react fast enough to dish out a counter attack to stop his opponent's. Internal Skills/Abilities *'Enhanced Senses': Santa's hearing is abnormal. Hearing people's footsteps from far away preventing him from almost any kind of sneak attacks. *'Great Magic Power': Santa's magic power is greater than of a normal wizard's. When his magical power is used it releases a great amount of pressure and energy which can effect people around him regardless if they are the target or not. Magic Fire Magic: Santa has the ability to create, manipulate, and change the properties of fire. *'Punishment': Punishment is a style of Fire Magic that manipulates blue flames that are directly bonded to Santa's magical pressure. This allows him to manipulate every aspect of the flames, especially its temperate; able to vary from freezing cold to blazing hot. They are strictly close range flames as they are bonded to Santa's body but can be spread to anything he's holding, including his Katana. Category:NPC Category:Azul Phoenix Member